A New Life as a Furyans Mate
by KarmaLovingFanfic
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in The Department of Mysteries where he was hit by a spell and thrown into The Veil. Harry finds out that he isn't human and has a mate. He is given a chance for a new life filled with adventure, life and death situations and a sexy mate. Creature Harry, Slash don't like it don't read it.


Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in The Department of Mysteries where he was hit by a spell and thrown into The Veil. Harry finds out that he isn't human and has a mate. He is given a chance for a new life filled with adventure, life and death situations and a sexy mate. Creature Harry, Slash don't like it don't read it. Sorry for the sucky summery

I fixed Riddicks POV, Thank you **SleepyMangaHead** for pointing it out to me. Also this story is unbetaed so if anyone wants to be my beta please PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick or Harry Potter

* * *

Jaden kept quiet as he walked into the Hunter-Gratzner, he watched as people said goodbye to good friends and families. Though he had been here five years, the friendships he made were strained and sometimes not fully formed.

Jaden watched as a people came on board, but what really caught his attention was a Merc forcefully pulling/dragging a man chained and blind-folded to one of the cryo-pods. He didn't know who that criminal was or whatever he was charged with only that he made the creature in want to submit.

Jaden was unsure of what to really think of for he had not known whom that man was, but being submissive Wolvanite he knew he had a dominant partner somewhere he just didn't expect to find him like this. Though what Jaden felt when he saw this adonis was indescribable for he had never felt this was before, and he knew only this man could make him feel it.

As everyone started getting into their cryo-pods Jaden decided he should as well even though he won't really go into cryo-stasis as a creature it didn't really work on him. Jaden knew this is going to be a long trip. He sighed as his mind drifted to how he came to be in the year 2578, it was five years ago when he appeared so far in the future.

Flashback

Harry was in the Department of Mysteries and just killed Voldemort and fulfilling prophecy he heard moments ago from and orb filled with smoke and Professor Trelawney's voice, but he felt no relief, happiness, or any type of victory feelings.

All he felt is over whelming grief as he remembered not minutes ago he watched as the man he saw as a father disappear in the Veil of Death, Harry stared at the Veil in front of him wishing Sirius

would just walk out to him hug him and tell him everything is

alright.

So mixed up in his own raging emotions he did not see one of the remaining Death Eaters cast a spell at him till it was to late, the last thing he heard before disappearing into the Veil were multiple people screaming his name then all went black.

As Harry opened his eyes he say he was in a bright white room, he looked around hoping to see

something familiar when he heard a voice that made him freeze in his tracks. "Oh, Harry."

He had only heard that voice a couple times before, most of the time in a memory filled with fear.

Harry turned around and saw his mum standing there with a small sad smile on her face and eyes shining with tears. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing he throw himself at her and cried in her shoulder, Harry felt a warm hand on his back and he turned his tear stained face to see his dad there with a smile on his face, Harry pulled his dad into the hug with his mom.

"Oh Harry, you've been so brave and strong," Lily said with a tear choked voice. "Does this mean that I am dead?" Lily just pulled Harry closer to herself.

James seeing that his wife wasn't going to answer did so himself. "No son, you are here to be given a chance of love, this place is a limbo before being sent to an alternate reality or different time line. We were brought to this plain to help explain somethings and to see you again."

When Harry heard that he wouldn't be able to stay with his parents he felt as though his heart was blown to pieces. Lily seeing the look on her sons face she stroked his cheek to get his attention.

As Harry looked at her Lily gave him a small comforting small. "You have had a life no child should every have to live, but you lived that life to the best of you abilities. Honey you deserve love in your life, someone to be there for you no matter what." Lily said as she pulled Harry back into a hug.

James put his hand on Harrys back. "That is exactly what you are going to get, son. You will have that love through what ever hardships are thrown at you where ever you taken." James said with a light smile on his

face. Harry leaned into his dad taking comfort from having both of his parents near him.

He looked at his dad and smiled knowing then and there that he will give this new life a chance. Harry turned to both of his parents and nodded his head, "I will give this a try, maybe it might be better then last time." His mum and dad smiled before his mum gave his dad a look.

James turned to his son and sighed. "Where ever you going you will have to make a new life for yourself. Most of the times when the veil give a person a new life they get memories of the life they are,and only memories of their old life. Because of what you are you will know things about where you are and something's about the culture, but you will have to creat your own identity and life. "what I am?"

James sighed again, "I was about explain to explain that. One of my ancestors was a creature called a Wolvanite, it is a wolf/human or in are case wizard. They have all our powers and theres, which is elemental and wolf like qualities ask well. When that part of you comes to be you will be able to hear from for away as well as see. You will have a half wolf/half human form which you can change to at will after practice. But most of all you will have a mate, and you'll be a the submissive partner so you can become pregnant."

Harrys eye grow wider with each word, this was not something he had expected but he hoped that everything all worked out in the end. James smiled at the look on his sons face the shock upon it was something he had never been able to see in person, and he saw so much of is wonderful wife in his son.

Harry looked at is dad with a question brimming on his tongue. "What happened to Sirius, where did he go?" James looked at him, "We are not exactly sure, everyone who comes here is sent to where they are needed."

Harrys eye burned at hearing this as he tried to fight of his tears. Lily seeing this put in, "There is nothing to worry about when the time comes you will be able to be with all of us again, never forget that." as Harry smiled up at his mum there was a sad look in her eyes, right then he know it was time for him to go.

With a restrained sob he hugged both of his parent, and with a smile they said they loved

him and were very proud. As he faded from that plain his last word to them were "I love you."

-Interlude-

*Riddick's POV*

"They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the primitive side. The animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like forty, forty-plus. Heard an Arab voice – some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? Smelled a woman – sweat, boots, tool belt, leather, and something primal. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. A male so different from the others makes the animal in me want to dominate and claim him as only mine. And here's my real problem: Mr. Johns. Blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to Slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. Long time for something to go wrong."

-End of Interlude-

*Normal POV*

Jaden was brought out of his inner musing by the ship shaking and rocking violently. Right away he know that something was terrible wrong and without a second thought he burst into action. He unlocked the belts and pulled the emergence leaver, the front opened and Jaden quickly got out and began survey the situation. Jaden heard arguing up front where he heard the co-pilot say she was going to drop the load of passengers just to safe her own life.

Jaden lost track of the argument as the ship gave another violent shake before he was thrown into the ships wall, and with a sharp pain to the back of his head before everything went black.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
